Tornear/Main article
}} |death=Slain in the Great Battle |pastaffie= }} }} |kit=''Unknown''Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page |apprentice=Tornpaw |warrior=Tornear |senior warrior=Tornear |elder=Tornear |starclan resident=Tornear |mother=Ryestalk |father=Shrewclaw |brother=Mudclaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Runningbrook, Tawnyfur, Owlwhisker, Harestar |livebooks=The Prophecies Begin, ''Battles of the Clans, Firestar's Quest, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, Novellas |deadbooks=''Bramblestar's Storm'' }} Tornear is a wiry gray tabby tom. Tornear was a WindClan warrior under Tallstar's and Onestar's leaderships in the forest and the lake territories. He was born to Shrewclaw and Ryestalk along with his brother, Mudclaw. However, their father was killed in a ShadowClan raid on WindClan before their birth. He became an apprentice, Tornpaw and soon earned his warrior name, Tornear. He gained a respect for ThunderClan when Fireheart and Graystripe rescued WindClan from exile, but his stance on them hardened over time. He mentored Runningbrook, Tawnyfur, Owlwhisker, and WindClan's future leader, Harestar. Tornear retired to the elders' den and joined StarClan after dying in the battle against the Dark Forest. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Tornear is a warrior of WindClan. He returns with the rest of his Clan to the forest territories after Brokenstar's exile of WindClan, and trains two apprentices: Runningpaw, and then Tawnypaw. When his patrol encounters Bluestar and Fireheart traveling to the Moonstone, they turn them away, as though Tornear was grateful for ThunderClan's help in saving WindClan, that friendliness faded due to their harboring of Brokenstar. He later participates in the battle against BloodClan. The New Prophecy :He and Mudclaw hunt on ThunderClan territory during the destruction of the forest territories due to WindClan's rabbits being poisoned by Twolegs, and trains Owlpaw, a kit not yet six moons old. He takes part in the Great Journey, and questions what will happen to WindClan after Tallstar dies, however, his stance during Mudclaw's rebellion is unknown. Nevertheless, he accepts Onestar's leadership, and is sent as a reinforcement during ThunderClan's battle against the badgers. Power of Three :Now a senior warrior, Tornear mentors a new apprentice, Harepaw. While training their apprentices, a WindClan patrol is confronted by ThunderClan when their apprentices hunt too close to the border. Tornear defends the apprentices, but tensions between the Clans grow as WindClan has a shortage of prey, and Tornear fights in a border skirmish. He later believes ThunderClan to have taken Gorsetail's missing kits, and fights against them in the battle of the eclipse. Omen of the Stars'' :Tornear has become an elder. When Antpelt is injured and eventually killed while training in the Dark Forest, Tornear is baffled by his wounds, as while he had prior suggested them to be from a dog, Webfoot identifies them to be from a cat. When the Dark Forest cats attack the Clans, Tornear is killed in the battle. Trivia Interesting facts *Prior to it being healed in StarClan,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Tornear had a torn ear. *Kate has said she has always imagined his right ear as torn. *He is a distant descendant of Windstar via Mistmouse. Mistakes *He has mistakenly been called Turnear. *He has mistakenly been called brown. *He is shown without stripes on the family tree. Character pixels Official art Quotes External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages